Abellio ScotRail
Abellio ScotRail,Companies House extract company no SC450732 Abellio ScotRail Limited operating services under the name ScotRail, is the national train operating company of Scotland. A subisidary of Abellio, it has operated the ScotRail franchise since 1 April 2015. The name was similar in iterations for the NTU, Western Water Catchment, Lim Chu Kang, Bulim and Tengah undeveloped areas which is called Abellio Bulim, and started the bus franchise on 29 May 2016, replacing Thames Travel of whom it had 172, 179, 199, 975, 976 and 977. Lina Tay also used to drive the car route 164 from Tampines Secondary School to Poyan Court, however it was abandoned in September 2014. History In November 2013, Transport Scotland announced that Abellio, Arriva, FirstGroup, MTR Corporation and National Express had been shortlisted to bid for the new ScotRail franchise."Scotrail franchise shortlist named" BBC News 1 November 2013 In October 2014, the franchise was awarded to Abellio."Dutch firms wins ScotRail franchise from FirstGroup" BBC News 8 October 2014"Abellio awarded ScotRail franchise" Railway Gazette International 8 October 2014 The franchise will operate for seven years with a three-year extension available contingent on performance criteria being met.Tender conditions Transport Scotland Abellio began operating the franchise on 1 April 2015. On 6 September 2015, Abellio ScotRail commenced operating services on the Borders Railway.Borders railway Transport Scotland In June 2016 the RMT union announced that train guards would be going in strike several times during the summer months in protest of more driver only trains.ScotRail workers to stage series of six strikes, RMT says BBC News 14 June 2016 An agreement was reached in September 2016, bringing an end to the dispute. It was agreed that the new Class 385 trains will have the doors controlled by both the driver and guard, with the driver opening the doors and the guard closing them.RMT members accept ScotRail deal over guards BBC News 5 October 2016 On 20 January 2017 the Managing Director of ScotRail and the ScotRail alliance stepped down from his role after 18 months in the company. Railnews Today's news for Tomorrow's railway|last=RAILNEWS|website=www.railnews.co.uk|language=en|access-date=25 January 2017}} Within a few days Alex Hynes was named as the new Managing Director. Operations Services Abellio ScotRail took over all of the services operated by First ScotRail on 1 April 2015, except for the Caledonian Sleeper services, which were transferred to a separate franchise operated by Serco."Serco wins franchise for Caledonian sleeper train service" BBC News 28 May 2014 The franchise agreement requires the introduction of 'Great Scottish Scenic Railway' trains on the West Highland, Far North, Kyle, Borders Railway and Glasgow South Western lines. Steam special services are also promoted by Abellio ScotRail.ScotRail Franchise Transport ScotlandScotRail announces second summer of steam on Borders Railway ScotRail 14 June 2016 Stations Abellio ScotRail operates 354 stations in Scotland.ORR Passenger Numbers Not included are Glasgow Prestwick Airport station, owned and operated by the airport,Station Access Application. Office of Rail Regulation. as well as both Edinburgh Waverley and Glasgow Central, which are managed by Network Rail.Our stations. Network Rail. Abellio ScotRail operates Lockerbie even though none of its services call there. It also took over management of Dunbar, previously operated by Virgin Trains East Coast, in June 2015. ScotRail Franchise Invitation to Tender. Transport Scotland. 23 January 2014. Depots Abellio ScotRail's fleet is maintained at Edinburgh Haymarket, Glasgow Eastfield, Glasgow Shields Road, Corkerhill and Inverness as well as a newly built stabling depot at Perth Friarton. Rolling stock Abellio ScotRail began operations with the rolling stock below, mainly transferred from First ScotRail:Facts & Figures Abellio ScotRail"ScotRail franchise facts & figures" Rail Magazine issue 759 15 October 2014 page 8. Current Future Abellio ScotRail has mentioned the following as part of the future rolling stock. Abellio ScotRail will introduce a brand new fleet of 46 three-car and 24 four-car Class 385 electric trains from December 2017, to operate services on the lines being electrified as part of the Edinburgh to Glasgow Improvement Programme, if it granted a three-year optional franchise extension, it will order a further 10 three-car units."Hitachi selected for Scottish EMU contract" International Railway Journal (London) 9 October 2014"Hitachi to build ScotRail EMUs" Railway Gazette International 10 October 2014 Abellio ScotRail will also introduce nine 4-carriage and seventeen 5-carriage refurbished former Great Western Railway High Speed Trains by December 2018 on longer-distance services between Edinburgh, Glasgow, Aberdeen and Inverness."Cheaper advance fares among Abellio ScotRail plans" The Scotsman (Edinburgh) 8 October 2014"Quality and more trains key to Abellio's SR franchise" Rail Magazine issue 760 29 October 2014 page 10ScotRail HST fleet plans Rail Magazine 1 September 2015"More Details of SR HSTs" Today's Railways issue 181 January 2017 page 67 This new rolling stock will result in 10 Class 156, eight Class 158 and 21 (originally 34) Class 170s returning to their leasing companies."Abellio takes over ScotRail" Today's Railways issue 162 June 2015 page 12 Five of the 156s, all the 158s and 16 of the 170s released will join Northern when their leases expires in 2018.Abellio ScotRail franchise agreement Transport Scotland Transport Scotland negotiated to retain an extra 13 Class 170s to support services through Fife to Aberdeen and the Borders railway.ScotRail rail revolution declared as 39 carriages to be retained by ScotRail instead of going elsewhere Rail.co.uk 25 March 2016 References External links * Category:Nederlandse Spoorwegen Category:Railway companies established in 2015 Category:Railway companies of Scotland Category:Rail transport in Scotland Category:Train operating companies Category:2015 establishments in Scotland